


Spinning Out

by SeaWraith46



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Gaige realizes Angel is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWraith46/pseuds/SeaWraith46
Summary: Angel gets the Vault Hunters out of a sticky situation and earns some praise (among other things) from Gaige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Thomas for being my beta.

“This isn’t good,” Gaige said as bullets bounced off the rock face above their heads.

“No, it really isn’t,” Axton said. He stepped halfway out from behind the rock in front of them and tried to return a few of the bandits’ shots but had to duck back behind cover almost immediately. “We need a plan.”

Angel winced as more bullets ricocheted off the rock around them. “I’m sorry I made you come out here, this is all my—”

“Not the time, Angel,” Maya cut in, resting a hand on Angel’s shoulder. “This isn’t your fault. But we can debate that all you want after we’re all safe back in Sanctuary.”

Angel and Gaige both smiled at Maya but their expressions quickly dropped as Axton once again tried and failed to get any shots in at their attackers.

“Again,” Axton said as he crouched back down beside them. “We need a plan.”

“I could use my phaselock on some of them so we could at least move from this spot,” Maya offered. “But I don’t know what we can do after that.”

Angel bit down on her lower lip as the other three began to argue over the best strategy to escape. Suddenly struck with an idea, she lifted her head above their cover.

“Angel, what the hell are you doing?” Gaige yelled. She grabbed Angel’s shoulder and pulled her back down as bullets sprayed above them.

“I have an idea.” Angel said, ignoring Gaige’s chastising. 

“Well, let’s hear it,” Axton said. “Because I don’t feel like dying here today.”

“There’s a catch-a-ride just beyond that barrier,” Angel said, pointing to the entrance of the bandit camp. “It’s the one I helped you and the other vault hunters use the first time you got to the Snowbound Crossroads when you were trying to get to Sanctuary.”

“How does that help us?” Maya asked. “There’s no way we can activate it safely with all these bandits shooting at us.”

“The first time you were here you attached part of a hyperion robot onto the catch-a-ride so I could hack it,” Angel explained. “I think I can phaseshift it to get us a car as we’re running there.”

Axton nodded. “And Maya can use her phaselock as we run for the car. It’s not my favorite plan but I think it’ll do. It beats staying here at least.”

“Are you sure you can do this?” Gaige asked, laying a hand on Angel’s arm.

“We don’t really have much of a choice,” Angel said with a grimace. “But I think I can do it.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Angel,” Maya said as she reloaded her gun. “Just let us know.”

Angel checked the magazine of her own weapon, then took a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Maya jumped out from behind cover, raising her hand and capturing several bandits in her phaselock. Axton followed her almost immediately, raining bullets down on their attackers with his assault rifle. Gaige grabbed Angel’s hand as they ran out of cover but had to let go after a second to better aim her weapon. 

Angel’s heart beat wildly as the four of them sprinted to the catch-a-ride station, bullets and psycho axes flying all around them. She managed to get only a few rounds out of her SMG before they were almost to the station. Lifting her hand toward the station’s monitor, she waved frantically in its direction, hoping the correct vehicle would spawn. 

A bandit technical with a barrel launcher digitized into existence and Angel almost cried out with relief. 

Axton turned back to provide better cover fire as the rest of them ran to the car. Maya and Gaige jumped in the back, leaving Angel to take the gunner seat. She turned to Gaige to ask her to switch places when she heard a yell behind her. Looking back, she saw Axton bending down on one knee, clutching at a bloody gash in his side.

“Angel, into the driver’s seat,” Maya ordered. Angel obeyed without thinking, Maya taking her place as the gunner.

Angel grabbed the steering wheel and slammed her foot down on the gas, the car tilting onto two wheels as it swerved over to Axton. Maya started launching barrels at their attackers, giving Gaige enough time to jump out and pull Axton into the back of the car with her.

“Let’s go!” Maya yelled, banging on the metal of the car beside Angel’s head.

Angel pressed down as hard as she could on the gas pedal, sending them rocketing away from the bandits still shooting at them. She steered the car toward the broken bridge that lead to Sanctuary, using the car’s speed boost to make it over the gap. 

“Nice work,” Maya said as Angel maneuvered the car through Thirty Below.

Once they were clear of the tunnel, Angel stopped the car and glanced up at Maya. “Thanks. That went a lot better than I—”

“Bullymongs!” Maya yelled as she grabbed the barrel launcher controls.

Angel looked to the front of the car and saw a bullymong monglet running toward the car as more of the creatures crawled out from holes in the snowy cliff face. Panicking, Angel slammed her foot on the gas pedal and turned the steering wheel as far to the left as it would go.

The car spun wildly toward the icy wall of the cliff, bullymongs crying out as they were caught under its tires. Angel saw a badass bullymong in front of them for a split second before the side of the car slammed into the monster, smashing it against the cliff.

Angel released her white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, looking from the dead badass bullymong beside them to the carnage the spinning car had left in its wake. She let out a sigh of relief, leaning back against the seat. 

Suddenly, Gaige started yelling from the back of the car. Angel leapt out of the driver’s seat and rushed to her. “What’s wrong? Gaige, are you hurt?”

Gaige jumped out of the car and wrapped Angel in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her in a circle. “That was amazing! Holy shit, Angel, _holy shit_.”

She set Angel back on her feet, gesturing at the dead bullymongs surrounding them. “You got us away from the bandits and then there was so much spinning and now all these bullymongs are dead. Angel, you’re amazing,” Gaige said, gazing at Angel for a second before pulling her into another hug. “I could kiss you!”

Gaige immediately pulled away, rubbing the back of her neck. “Uh, I mean, that was just unbelieveable and you’re unbelieveable and I just…”

Axton laughed, pushing himself up from the bed of the car. “I know what you mean, Gaige. I could kiss her, too, after what she just pulled off.”

“I don’t think Angel would like that nearly as much as a kiss from Gaige,” Maya said with a snort.

Gaige turned toward them, her cheeks bright red, and opened her mouth but stopped when Angel put a hand on her arm. “I’m not kissing anyone until we get back to Sanctuary,” Angel said, earning a laugh from Axton and Maya and a smile from Gaige. “Axton needs healing.”

“Nah, he’s fine,” Maya said, leaning forward with a smirk. “I wanna watch Angel and Gaige make out.”

Angel felt heat rush to her cheeks as Gaige began spluttering expletives at Maya. 

“Not to ruin your fun, Maya,” Axton said loud enough to drown out Gaige’s cursing. “But I really would like to get this axe wound looked at.”

“Ugh, fine,” Maya said, crossing her arms. “Angel, you’re driving again.”

Gaige, who was still blushing furiously, grinned at Angel. “Fuck yeah, she is! Maybe we can squish more bandits on the way back to Sanctuary.”

“I think I’m okay with no more bandits for today,” Angel said as she climbed back into the car. “I’ll drive but I’m not squashing anything else.”

“Well, that’s no fun,” Maya said as Angel steered the car toward Sanctuary. “Besides, you haven’t earned a kiss from me yet.”


End file.
